


Haploid

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ...I have no idea how what genre this is or how to describe it, Double Drabble, Gen, Injury, POV Second Person, Pain, Shock, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: You're not sure if this is what being shattered feels like. You don't know if you want to be sure.





	Haploid

Pure. Unmitigated. Pain.

You've taken so many other aches in stride. Lapis almost drowning you. Jasper headbutting you unconscious. Amethyst slamming you into the Sky Arena. Having a mother you'll never meet.

They all pale in comparison to the burning warmth coursing through your cells at present. Every cubic centimeter of you feels as if it's on fire, but despite that, you still feel your entire body shudder like you're stuck in a cold snap.

Your brain, as if on overdrive, moves a mile a minute, yet everything around you seems to be moving so slowly. You wonder if, despite your gem's removal, you've somehow gained the new power of super speed.

You think you're going to throw up, but some fragment of the back of your mind that for some reason still cares about decorum says that puking while you're trapped in the grasp of a giant space dictator is a _huge_ diplomatic faux pas, so you try your best to keep it down.

Everything sounds far away. Your ears are ringing, so nothing sounds too awful clear. Things are starting to look far away, too, passing in and out of focus as your vision dims.

You pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many Change Your Mind ideas and somehow this is the only one that's managed to make it to fruition so far
> 
> help
> 
> (Also, if it's not clear, this is set in the commercial break between Steven's gem getting removed and him waking up in front of Connie)


End file.
